The Dilemma
by IGdude117
Summary: Fire Lord Izumi struggles with her decision; Lord Zuko visits some old friends. One shot.


Fire Lord Izumi regarded her fellow world leaders with reluctance. The discussion about what to do about the so-called Great Uniter were escalating, and the progress of the talks were turning towards war.

Raiko, as he had when he had been a local governor in the United Republic, was urging military action against Kuvira's Earth Empire, after the worrying news delivered by Varrick and that probending mover star who had joined Kuvira.

Avatar Korra was deep in thought.

"It's a super weapon! Like a regular weapon, but… _super_!" Varrick said, with a flourish.

"And let me guess: it has something to do with spirit vines," Korra said.

"Yeah; how did you know?" asked the ragged-looking inventor.

"I saw a vision of her taking spirit vines from the Swamp."

"If she figures out how to harness their power, then we are all doomed."

"She might use the weapon to attack Republic City. The only way to protect ourselves is with a preemptive strike," Raiko said, looking determined.

Tenzin, as he usually did, had a mixture of indignation and parental concern on his face.

"My airbenders will _not_ be part of an unprovoked attack."

Seeing her opportunity, Izumi added to the conversation.

"Neither will the Fire Nation."

As much as it pained her to abandon her allies, the potential losses that the Earth Empire would inflict on the Fire Nation were too much for her to consider. She had already been involved for too long with the internal strife within the Fire Nation's borders, what with the bending triads and the New Ozai Society's sabotage and guerrilla operations, a full out war with the Earth Empire would be disastrous. Plus, the last time the Fire Nation had fought the Earth Kingdom, it had resulted in one of the most devastating wars in the history of the war, and it had only been ended by the combined efforts of the Avatar himself, his friends, and Izumi's father.

Not to mention that a sizable portion of the Fire Nation military had been sent to the United Forces to bolster it, as well as Izumi's own son.

Raiko looked as if Izumi had told him that he looked like an elephant salmon.

"But Fire Lord Izumi, Kuvira is a threat to the world! She _must _be stopped!"

"The Fire Nation has spent too much of its history fighting nonsense wars. And I refuse to drag _my_ nation into another one unless there is no other choice. _If_ you attack Kuvira, you'll do it _without_ my army."

Prince Wu, to Izumi's side, looked like a probending spectator watching a tournament battle. Tenzin's face was neutral - no surprise there- but Lin looked disgusted, which pained Izumi's heart. She didn't like betraying her friends and allies like this, but she had no choice; she had to put her people first.

Raiko looked defeated.

"Fine. I'll hold off any plans of attack. We'll go on the defensive and fortify security on the borders."

Izumi relaxed slightly, satisfied.

"In that, you'll have my help."

Raiko sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair.

"Then we're done here. Fire Lord Izumi, coordinate with Lin and figure out the timeline. Remember that we have little time."

The world leaders stood from the old council table and dispersed. The Avatar and her friends exited quickly, talking amongst themselves, and Izumi approached Lin cautiously. She knew her friend, and it didn't take a genius to see that Lin was mad with her.

"Lin, I'm sorry, but I can't, in good conscience deploy my-"

Lin swirled towards her, a glare on her face.

"My sister and my family are in Zhaofu right now, probably being tortured to death by a maniacal dictator that will undoubtedly try to take over the world. I thought we were friends, Izumi, but I guess I assumed wrong."

Izumi was taken aback for a moment, but then determination returned, which was no easy feat when faced with a Beifong

"Look, Lin. You and Su are like sisters to me, but you know how this works. I can't drag the Fire Nation into another war and put lives in jeopardy. We'll help here with the defense efforts, and maybe we can consider some strategic strikes on Kuvira, but right now I can't do anything."

Lin rolled her eyes.

"Your father would have agreed to fight. He wouldn't be a spineless coward like you. Get out of my sight."

Lin strode away, and despite her urge to, Izumi did not follow.

* * *

><p>Lin exited the luxury Satomobile in dismay as she strode into the entrance of the Hotel Kuruk, flanked by the intimidating, armored figures of the Palace Guard. She strode straight to the elevator, ignoring the fascinated glances from people in the lobby, and pressed the button to get to her room.<p>

The elevator was silent as she stood, pondering her choice, her only companions the ever-watchful Palace Guardsmen.

Had she made the wrong choice? On the one hand, attacking Kuvira was a dangerous risk, especially given the limitations of fire against the elite metalbenders Kuvira's army was made up of. Sure, the Fire Nation technology, which they had been selling to the United Republic as well, could more than make up for the uselessness of fire against metal, but the various machines that made up the Army were made of metal; a glaring vulnerability.

Even the Future Industries Mecha suits couldn't hold up to the updated versions used by Kuvira's Army.

Yet on the other hand, she was symbolically abandoning the Earth Kingdom and all of its peaceful inhabitants. She was abandoning Su and her family as well, as she could hardly forget.

The elevator doors whirred open, and two more Fire Nation soldiers, this time regular infantrymen, in their segmented armor and helmets, snapped to attention. Izumi nodded at them, then entered.

The large luxury suite was only occupied by one inhabitant; her father, who sat quietly by the window, staring out the large windows at Yue Bay, a steaming cup of jasmine tea in his hand.

As she entered, he glanced backwards, smiling.

"Welcome back, Izumi."

"Hello, father," she said with a tired sigh, easing herself down on the sofa.

She adjusted her glasses instinctively as she turned on the radio. The sound of Republic City Jazz emitted from the small radio, and she glanced to her left as Zuko, her father, eased himself down on the chair across from hers.

"I know that expression. What's wrong?"

Izumi pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The other leaders asked me to commit Fire Nation troops to an attack on Kuvira, starting with liberating Zhaofu."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I wouldn't commit troops unless there was no other option."

Zuko nodded, stroking his beard.

"And this troubles you," he noted.

Izumi nodded.

"Lin was upset with me. She said I'm abandoning Su and her family. But there's no other choice, is there? The Diet would be up in arms if we committed to a military action."

Zuko smirked.

"If you learn anything from me, Izumi, the Diet is rarely rational in any matter. Most of those nobles wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a Saber Tooth Moose Lion and a Saber Tooth Lion Moose."

"So I should have agreed, then."

Zuko chose his words carefully.

"No. You're thinking of your people first, and that's admirable. Know this, Izumi. Choosing between your people and your friends is often a difficult choice, and it takes a great leader to put their people first. When I first took the throne, the choice I made resulted in earning me the anger of my friends, and the loss of your mother for a short time. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but it was ultimately the right choice."

Her father held her hand gently, looking at her intently.

"I know you feel guilty about your choice. Spirits know, I'd feel the same if I was in your place. But you can't remain stuck in the mire of guilt that you feel now; if you do, then you choice won't stop the destruction of our nation. You made the right choice, so stick with it and be confident with yourself."

"Lin and Su will never speak to me again."

He looked sympathetic.

"That's how I thought Katara would act towards me when I betrayed her the first time, and now look; we're best friends. You've known Lin and Su your entire life, Izumi. It may take minutes, days, or hours, but they'll come along. True friendship means that you'll fight every now and then, and that your friendship will emerge stronger than ever."

She remained silent, nodding slightly.

"You've come a long ways from the little girl who set her room on fire every other night. You've led the Fire Nation well. I'm so proud of you, Izumi. And I know your mother would be, too."

Izumi nodded again, and Zuko gave her a reassuring smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I have someone to visit."

* * *

><p>Avatar Aang Memorial Island was as barren as it was silent. Although once it had been a haven for history lovers, Air Acolytes, and various tourists, the island had been devoid of people since the Dark Avatar tore it from its pedestal during Harmonic Convergence.<p>

Lord Zuko stood by the quiet pedestal which listed three names only.

They weren't buried here, of course, but Zuko came here often.

As was the tradition of the monks, Aang had been cremated, then scattered to the wind, at one with the world and the sky.

Similarly, Sokka, in the tradition of the Southern Water Tribe, had been laid to rest on one of his canoes, which was then filled with his various possessions, then cast off into the sea, never to be seen again.

Suki had been buried on Kyoshi Island, with the rest of her kin, in the place of her birth.

Zuko wiped away a tear, holding his hand on the cool marble of the pedestal. He smirked slightly as he regarded the marble monument, which still had plenty of room on it. Katara, Toph, and himself were still alive, or at least for the time being, but he knew that one day his name would be on that pedestal, too.

Druk snorted behind him as he regarded a flock of birds in the sky curiously. Zuko petted his snout, remembering back to when he had gotten the large dragon.

After he had returned to the Sun Warriors and asked for Druk's egg to begin returning dragons to the world, the Sun Chief had offered Zuko the honor of being cremated in the Sun Warrior way; with a piece of the Eternal Flame.

Zuko had told the Chief that he would think about it, and he had later responded that he would rather be buried in the traditional Fire Nation way, despite his immense gratitude and respect towards the Sun Warriors.

Zuko took a shaky breath, taking a step back from the pedestal. Things in the world were looking like the old days. This Kuvira seemed a lot like his late father, and he hoped that the world wouldn't be plunged into war once more.

"The world has changed since we were all together. It has been a crazy few years, and it could just as easily get better as it could get worse. But I know that you are all looking down upon us from the afterlife, and that is comforting. The new generation reminds me of ours. They're determined, hopeful, brave, and kind, and I think that they will remedy the world's problems. Rest in peace, old friends," he said sadly.

He bowed deeply, making the fire nation hand gesture that he had traded with Aang when they had once trained together.

Tiredly, he mounted Druk, and they rose off the ground, heading back to Air Temple Island, where Druk was staying (he got along well with the Sky Bison).

He knew that things were bad with Kuvira, but he had faith in Korra that she would do her best to keep the peace. When he thought of how much she had grown from the hotheaded warrior, it reminded him of Aang slightly.

As he set down on the island, greeted by the familiar form of Tenzin and his airbenders training, he smiled. Perhaps things would turn out alright.

* * *

><p><strong>After being inactive for two or three months, I'm back! This time with a not-so-subtle allegory about the LOK finale ;)<strong>

**I'll be updating almost all of my stories soon, so stay tuned for more!**

**-IGdude117**


End file.
